User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Fu Manchu vs Ra's al Ghul. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1
I really don't know what to do for this part. K, welcome back to the 8th episode of this series. Today we have the iconic villain, Dr. Fu Manchu, against one of Batman's main villains, Ra's al Ghul. The battle of two famous villainous assassins who use formulas they made to expand their lifespans. This was suggested by an AWC and I liked how this turned out. But enough rambling on, let's get into the battle! Key Fu Manchu is in red Ra's al Ghul is in green Beat Intro starts at 0:00 Rapping starts at 0:10 Introduction ' ''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS' ''' '' '' VS '' '' BEGIN!'' Battle Fu Manchu: I'm the greatest villain of all time. Let's see who dares face me. An inferior man! Ha! You better start to pray, see. I'm the Si-Fan's leader. You're a Bat-shit crazy grandfather. You could only dream of matching my skill so why even bother? Better brace yourself, puny assassin, for my layers of hot fire! Just one rhyme, and then I'll burn down your empire! No one appreciates your works. Everyone wants you dead. So, I'll end an old man's Legacy when I cut off the Demon's Head! You have no hope in this battle. Hide behind your cabal! It wouldn't take much effort for me to beat them all! Then, I'll spit my harsh rhymes on you. It'll be clear that you'll fall! Like you ever being loved, your victory's non-existent. You're story's banal. Look into my eyes. You'll see that I'm the one who wrecks. You're merely a sexcentennial who's never had sex! You must be a fool if you think that you can win this duel Because I'm spitting fire on you and ending this Ghul! Ra's al Ghul: It's my goal in this world to rid it of blights and stains. So prepare yourself, because you're about to feel the pain! And once I'm done killing you and sweeping the remains, The whole world shall know that no one can end my reign! To beat you, I've formed a contingency plan of my own. One well-placed burn and I've broken all of your bones! I'll end your life, as you pose a threat to mankind. With rapping like that, you set a shit example on how to rhyme! I mean, with those mic and fighting skills so poor, I deem you not worthy enough to sweep my floors! Really, it's not surprising that you're at such a stage Where you're so much of a joke, you got parodied by Nic Cage! Flee now. Against an assassin like me, you won't last. Why don't you come up with an elixir to fix your mustache! Better keep your guard up because I won't show compassion. You got snakes and black spiders? I got a League of Assassins! Fu Manchu: I've had enough of this nonsense. I'll leave your blood spilled. You're just a villain so annoying that even Batman killed! All of my skills will power right through your little knife I'll end "Bad Rhyme Gulf A's" Contagion to this world when I end your life. I'm a villain staple. It's clear I'm going to win this! And not even a Lazarus Pit can save you from my disses! As you terrorize the world longer, you're sure to find You're head of the League of Shadows because you're living in mine! Ra's al Ghul: You made a death wish combatting me, and it's soon to be fulfilled! I'm spitting disses like The Clench; incredibly ill! My skills are on par with Batman. You got your ass kicked by Prince of Orphans! My victory's set it stone like your shattered body! It's clear you're not important. I'm such a wonder, I set up base in Wonder City. You'll be another dead criminal. This won't be pretty. My work is done here. I've left you in critical health! So, it looks like this doctor needs to go heal himself! ''WHO WON? '' ''WHO'S NEXT?'' ''EPIC *A sword slices the logo in half* RAP *A sword slices the logo into four pieces* '' ''BATTLES *A sword slices the logo into eight pieces* OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!'' Who won? Fu Manchu Ra's al Ghul Hints: Decoded '''Ghoul: '''Ghoul = Ghul. Also, ghouls are described as being demon-like. Ra's al Ghul is known as the Demon's Head. '''Elixir of Life: '''The Harry Potter '''Elixir of life symbolizes Fu Manchu's Elixir of life. (I think it's the HP one.) Hints for the next battle ERBOE Hint 27.jpg ERBOE Hint 28.png Category:Blog posts